1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette, used in a tape printer for producing tapes with characters printed thereon, wherein a tape unit with a print tape wrapped on a spool is exchangeable in regards to a cassette case. The present invention relates more particularly to a tape differentiation member for determining, in cooperation with a sensor provided to the tape printer, the variety of tape wrapped on the tape spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tapes with characters printed thereon by a tape printer are used for various objectives. A variety of tapes with various tape widths are necessary for meeting these objectives. Conventionally, a variety of tape cassettes are provided, each for supplying one of the various width tapes.
Conventionally a tape width differentiation member that indicates the width tape held in the tape cassette is provided attached to an outer surface of the cassette case. A sensor is provided to the tape printer for detecting the tape width differentiation member and determining the tape width of the tape held in the tape cassette.
However there has been known a problem with the above-described conventional tape cassettes in that when the tape in a tape cassette is used up, the cassette case for holding the tape also loses its value although the cassette case may still be in usable condition. So instead of replacing only the tape, the entire tape cassette is discarded. Discarding the cassette case because the tape is used up is extremely wasteful and is a source of increased running costs for making tapes. Further, considering that normally the cassette case is formed from a resin material such as plastic, discarding the tape cassette merely because the tape is used up conflicts with recent calls for preservation of the environment.
As mentioned above, in order to determine the width of the tape in a tape cassette in a conventional tape printer, a sensor provided to the tape printer detects a tape width differentiation member attached to an outer surface of the cassette case. However, the tape width differentiation member is manually attached to the outer side of each cassette case separate from the actual tape. Therefore, a tape width differentiation member that does not accurately represent the tape width of the tape might be erroneously attached to the cassette case. When such an error is made and the tape width of the tape in the tape cassette does not match the tape width differentiation member attached to the cassette case, accurate printing can not be performed using the printer.